Our Time to Shine
by The Anonymous Poke-writer
Summary: Wonderful cover art thanks to foxlett from deviantart This is the story of Vel and Senna, two friends who set out on their pokemon journey. Discontinued less pm'd for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright** **let's see how this goes. First story so let me know if** **I should write more.**

Our Time to Shine

*Sigh* "I've been dreading this conversation for weeks." said the young man as he walked down the lonely hallways of the Corr mansion. "I'm just worried about how he'll take it… strike that I know how he'll take it but I have to try to convince him don't I?" he questioned. Vel looked down to see the reaction of the little Shinx who was walking with him. She let out a small yip and just continued to walk in line. "I'll just take that as a yes." The two continued down the pristine corridors in silence. After about 1 minute of walking with only the reverberating sound of their footsteps to accompany them they reached a door.

"Alright, wish me luck Senna." Vel said with a fake smile on his face. Knocking on the door he waited for a response.

"Who's there?" came a stern voice.

"It's me Father"

"Enter"

Upon hearing that Vel opened the door quickly waving good bye to the flash pokemon as he entered the room. The door shut with a soft click. In the room was a small table and couch in the corner and in the center, a large desk with a captains chair. Without even taking a second to look up from his work Vel's father said,

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Vel took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the difficult task ahead.

"Well Father as you know tomorrow is my 16th birthday, and I was hoping that you would finally reconsider and allow me to go on my journey." Vel answered with a hopeful look in his eyes. His father didn't even take a second to think over his answer and immediately responded in a jaded tone.

"Absolutely not."

"But Father I-"

"I will not debate this again with you Vel." interjected Vel's father finally taking the time to put down his pen and look his son in the eye. "We've been over this every year. You have a position to uphold. You are the sole successor to the Corr family business."

"Father with all due respect I think that this is my life and I deserve some say in this decision." he argued.

"Son, you do not have the perspective to make a choice right now let alone the time to waste on a frivolous journey. You must focus on your studies so that you are ready to take your role as the C.E.O. of the company. I have already allowed you to have that little thing in the mansion. You have enough distractions as it is, if you were to leave and waste your time running around like a buffoon then how will you ever be able to succeed me. Vel opened his mouth to speak but was quickly quieted. "And were I to allow you to leave you would most certainly become the center of the news in the outside world when they find out who you are. Do you really want all that attention?" Suddenly his father became unnervingly calm. "I realize that this means a lot to you but know that I'm doing this for your own good. I love you son and you'll thank m-"

"Dad!" yelled Vel throwing all restraint out the window. "You use that line every time I bring this up but the truth is you want to control me! You don't respect just how much this means to me! Your treat me like a trophy. All you want me for is to show off to your business partners how smart your son is! Well guess what, I-"

"VEL" his father said loud and stern causing Vel to flinch and instantly close his mouth. "Now you listen here. This will be the last I hear of this topic. My answer was has and will always be no. You have a more important purpose in life than scurrying around like a simpleton collecting pets. You are a Corr and as such you will are not to throw away your education just so that you can travel and consort with the lesser people of this world. Now you will return to your room I've got a lot of work that needs to be done." Vel opened his mouth to form a response but quickly reconsidered this. Instead he nodded his head and walked out the door silently fuming. As he opened the door he noticed Senna with her ear gently pressed against the wall listening to the conversation. She had a grim look on her face and just watched and followed as her friend silently walked back to his room disappointment in his eyes.

Once back in the safety of his room he slammed the door as hard as he could causing the hanging lights to shiver.

"Arceus help me why doesn't he ever listen!?" Vel shouted punching the wall. "It should be my choice on how I live…" Suddenly Vel's face lit up, an idea popping up in his head. "You know what Senna? I think it's time that we spread our wings and fly." he said with a small grin on his face. "With or without permission." Vel looked to Senna to see how she was reacting to his idea. To his delight Senna was jumping up and down mewing. "Very well then, after dinner tonight we'll compile as much money and supplies as we can, and then we sneak out."

Vel began to rummage through his closet searching for supplies that he could use. He grabbed a large black and blue satchel and began stuffing it with all the pants, underware and shirts he could fit. After that he grabbed his favorite jacket, a solid navy blue hoodie. Just as he put his hands on it he heard the dinner call and threw all of the compiled materials under his blankets. After making sure the successfully hid everything Vel and Senna slowly began to make their way to the dining hall. As they walked in they both noticed the empty seat at the end of the table along with the head butler Jak standing behind Vel's chair. As he took his seat at the center of the table, with Senna laying by his feet he turned and asked Jak.

"Where is Mother?"

"I regret to inform you that the Madam will not be able to return home tonight. She says she has to work late because the lab is on the brink of a breakthrough." Jak explained

"I see." Vel replied with disappointment etched on his face

"You know how work is these days." Said Mr. Corr who had managed to sneak in the room without Vel noticing.

"Yes Father I know."

The 3 sat there without saying a word until finally the kitchen staff broke the silence placing their 3 their meals down. " _If there's one thing I'm gonna miss, it's all this amazing food_." Vel thought as as he began eating

After Vel finished eating he gave the remainder of the food on his plate to Senna, who happily scarfed it all down.

"Have you had your fill young master?" asked Jak.

"Yes thank you. Compliments to the chefs, as always." Vel retorted. "And thank you for your work too Jak."

"You're being oddly sentimental tonight young master."

"Oh… Umm… Yeah I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately." Vel said not looking Jak in the eyes.

"I see." replied Jak with a look of suspicion

"Anyway I'm very tired to I'm going to go to bed early. Good night Jak, Father." Mr. Corr just nodded.

"Good night young master."

And with that Vel got up and left for his room shortly followed by Senna. The two returned to their room where they waited until 1 am before Vel got up. He quietly got out of bed and retrieved a large blue and black satchel pac from under the covers. He then grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the top of his desk and began to write.

"Dear mother, I'm sorry that I was unable to say good bye in person but it's time that I set out on my journey. I have nothing more to learn from schooling. I need to experience the world. I'll be back eventually. Love Vel. He set the note on top of his pillow and then slung his satchel over his shoulder. Vel then picked up the sleeping Shinx and placed her on top of his pack and set out. Vel quietly opened the door to his room and slipped out into the dark, desolate corridors. He slowly made his way down the hallways peering around each corner making sure to check for anyone else roaming the halls. The two made their way down the stairs until they reached the kitchen area. They skulked over to the pantries and Vel began to stuff food into the bag he grabbed off of the table. He managed to fit crackers and bread for himself and 2 large hand fills of Oran berries for Senna. The two left the kitchen and headed for the doors leading outside the mansion. Just as Vel was about to reach for the door Senna bit his hand trying to get his attention.

"Ow. What is it girl?" Vel whispered.

"It's rather late isn't it?" Came a voice from behind the two.

The two turned around, blood draining from their faces, to see Jak standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms behind his back.

"Um.. Uhh… I can explain." Vel stuttered quickly trying to come up with an excuse. "I was just going to take Senna for a nice night time walk. You know how stir crazy she can get." Vel stammered wincing as Senna gave him a light shock for that remark.

"Yes yes of course. I was positive you weren't going to leave for the journey that you've been yearning to go on since you were 6 without at least saying good bye." Jak replied with a light smile on his face. Vel just stood there stunned.

"You.. You're not going to stop me? You know you could get fired if my father found out you helped me leave right?" Vel responded, genuine worry in his voice.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep this a secret." Jak said snarkally "Besides I was assigned to be your personal butler so your well being is my primary concern, so no I have no intention of stopping you. However I can't have you going out on a journey with no resources." Jak stated handing Vel a plastic card. "This card will give you access to a secret bank account I've set up with 100,000 Poke. Think of it as an early birthday present. It should hold you off for a while until you find a steady way to make money." Vel was speechless. His eyes started to tear up as he took the card and then gave Jak one final hug.

"I.. I don't know what to say, besides thank you." Vel said. With that he slowly turned and silently made his way through the 2 large doors leading outside the mansion.

"Good luck young master" whispered Jak as the doors closed.

Vel and Senna just stared at one and other disbelief etched on their faces. _Is this really happening_ the two thought to themselves as they began walking down the steps of the mansion. As they reached the outer gates they both turned to have one last look at their home.

"Good bye Father. I'll come back when you mature and finally understand who I really am." And with that the two, under the cover of night, took the first steps of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2 First Steps

**O** **kay so it seems as though some people are reading this so** **I** **guess** **I** **shall continue on for now.**

Chapter 2

"Haha this is really happening!" Vel shouted ecstatically making the tired Shinx jump in surprise. "Oops sorry girl" he said letting out a quiet giggle. "So where should we go first you think? You haven't really been properly trained yet so I think we should make our way to Oreburgh first." Senna just yawned. Vel decided that conversation was something he'd save for the morning so he simply pat Senna on the head and quietly made his way along. _Hmm.. If I remember correctly, from all the maps I've seen, the way to get to the main land is to take a cruise from the Fight Area. But how to get there. The Resort Area is separated by water..._ Vel stood still as he combed through his memory trying to find a solution. _Oh well I can figure it out in the morning. For now I'll just try to find a place to rest until morning._ He looked around trying to find a good place to sleep when it hit him. In his attempt to sneak out without anyone noticing he forgot to find a tent or even a sleeping bag. "Oh no." Vel said softly. He sighed realizing that he wouldn't be able to fix this until he could get to an open store. He looked to the side of the road. "I guess bushes make a soft enough bed." Vel whispered as if trying to convince himself. He gently laid down his satchel making sure not to disturb Senna and then sat down himself, making sure that they were both hidden. Vel just sat there to excited to sleep. _I hope I'm not dreaming, and even if I am I don't wanna wake up._

Hours passed and eventually the sun started to rise. Vel watched quietly just admiring the view. _I guess we should head out._ "Ok Senna it's time to wake up." Vel told the Shinx. She slowly began to move letting out a small yawn as she opened her eyes. "Let's get going." Vel said and they both slowly stood up and slowly climbed out of the bushes. "It's a good thing Father likes to sleep till 10" Vel stated looking at his watch. "That gives us roughly 3 more hours before he realizes that we're gone." After brushing himself off Vel threw on his satchel and started walking again with Senna in tow. "Ok so our first goal is to get to the Fight Area and if I recall correctly one of our retired house workers, John Hanaki, lives only a little ways ahead. Maybe he'll be able to help us get there." Vel thought aloud. The two continued on a ways until a small house on the edge of the water came into view. "That must be it… Hey Senna" Vel said with a mischievous smile "I'll race you there. Ready, Set, Go!" He shouted and began full throttle making a B line straight for the building. Just as he was roughly half way there Senna shot past him lightning fast. She stopped in front of the door and sat down with a grin reaching from cheek to cheek on her face. "No... fair…" Vel let out through gasps of air "It should be cheating to use Quick Attack" Senna just continue beaming. Vel let out a small laugh "I can't stay mad at that face." And with that picked her up and walked up to the door. Vel raised his hand up to knock on the door, but just as he was about to hit it he hesitated. "You know, he left when I was young. Do you think he even remembers me Senna?" Vel asked suddenly nervous that he might be intruding. "And even if he does do you think he'd help us?" Before he had any more time to rethink his idea the door opened. A tall man with short grey hair wearing a life vest appeared carrying a fishing pole and bait box.

"Oh Young Master." The man said "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Mr. Hanaki, you still recognize me?" Vel asked, confused.

"Of course I do, how could I forget such a gifted young child?"

Vel turned his head to the side trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"You never answered my question though. Why is it that you are here?" The man restated.

"Well I've begun my Pokémon adventure and need to find a way to the main land."

"And you want my help to get to the Fight Area cruise liner?" Mr Hanaki interrupted.

"Yes please." Vel said with a small smile.

"I see no reason not to. I was intending to go fishing anyway so I could use the conversation. However I am surprised that your father agreed to let you go. He was always against it when I was there."

"Well…" Vel trailed off.

"I see. Say no more, I understand."

"Thank you" Vel said as Senna let out a light meow of gratitude as well.

The man let out a small chuckle. "Ha you're welcome you two. Now let's be off. I like to get an early start."

"Yes sir." Vel said giving him a salute. The group made their way around the house to find a small row boat with a clear bottom.

"You mind taking that end?" The man asked. Vel nodded and squatted down into a ready position. "On three. One, two, three, LIFT" The two picked up the heavy boat and began to haul it down to the shore. "As they approached the water the man stopped "Alright this should be good, we can push it from here." With that they set the boat down at the edge of the water.

"Whew, how do you do this by yourself?" Vel questioned, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"To tell you the truth I don't, I'm a trainer." Mr. Hanaki replied.

"Wait since when? Father never let the staff have Pokémon."

"I retired 7 years ago Vel. A lot of things can change in that time."

"Fair enough. May I meet them?"

"I only have one, but she's my pride and joy. Show 'em what you got Chell." Said Mr. Hanaki tossing a Pokéball out releasing a large Machamp.

"Well I guess that is how you move the boat so easy." Vel said.

"Maaaaaa!" Roared the Machamp

"Alright time to shove off." Mr. Hanaki said motioning to get in. Vel, Hanaki and Senna hopped into the boat with the Machamp behind pushing it into the water. As the boat finally left the sand Chell jumped in and took hold of the two oars. "Ok Chell set a course for the Fight Area." She nodded and began rowing. The four didn't say much, they just sat and enjoyed the view of the ocean. Looking down Vel noticed a school of Magikarp swimming under them.

"Wow this is amazing." He admired, laughing as Senna took a crouching stance wagging her tail eyes fixed on the fish. "So.. Mr Hanaki, do you have any tips for an aspiring young trainer?" Vel asked with an innocent smile.

"Well being a trainer isn't exactly something that you can put into words so much. So how about a demonstration?" Replied Mr. Hanaki readying his fishing rod.

"Sounds perfect." Vel replied. Chell pulled in the oars and stood up. Looking around she found a large rock formation and jumped over to it causing the boat to nearly capsize. Mr. Hanaki threw in the anchor and cast his line. The four waited in anticipation for what seemed like hours, though in reality only a few minutes until the rod began to shake. With one mighty heave Mr. Hanaki pulled up a Mantine. "This may not be a long battle but you'll get to see some action!" Yelled Mr. Hanaki as he then threw the Mantine over to where Chell was standing. Without a second of hesitation, as it was in the air, the Mantine let out a Hydro Pump aimed straight at Chell. With nowhere to go Chell simply crossed her arms and took the attack.

"Woah Chell!" Vel exclaimed. Mr. Hanaki simply held up his finger as he stared intently at his Pokémon.

"Alright Girl. Show this punk what you've got." Mr. Hanaki shouted and with that the Machamp simply brushed off the attack and prepared one of her own. "Use Thunder Punch!" Chell reeled back and coated her fist in electricity. She then jumped up and delivered a swift hit to the Mantine's midriff. It was over with that one punch. The Mantine went down. Chell swam back to the boat and climbed in, once again nearly flipping the boat over.

"Wow that was cool." Vel said "But… What about the Mantine. We can't just leave it here." he continued with concern in his voice.

"Oh young master, you have a kind heart. I'll tell you, there are trainers who do nothing and simply move on. However I like to make sure they become healthy again. So I catch them." Mr. Hanaki said pulling out a Pokéball and throwing it at the Mantine. It shook three times before making a clicking noise. Chell rowed them over to it and Mr. Hanaki reached over and picked it up. "I like to take them to the Pokémon Center and heal them up before I release them back into the wild."

"That's a wonderful practice." Vel stated with glowing eyes.

"I thought you'd enjoy that. Anyway keep moving. The Fight Area shouldn't be to much further. The group continued on making small chit chat for the rest of the trip.

"There it is." stated Mr. Hanaki "Welcome to the Fight Area." They pulled up and as the boat hit the sand Vel and Senna hopped out.

"Thank you so much for all your help Mr. Hanaki."

"No problem young master Vel. I hope your journey proves most fruitful." Mr. Hanaki replied. "By the way could you take this poor guy to the Pokémon center?" he asked, throwing Vel the Pokéball that contained the fainted Mantine. "Once they've healed him up you can just release him right here."

"I will." Vel stated sincerely "Alright Senna only a little bit further to go. Then we can begin our gym challenge!"

"Shinx shinx!" chimed Senna.

With that the two ran towards the center of the town leaving behind Mr Hanaki and Chell.

"I think they're gonna go far Chell. I really do."

"Champ!"

"Alright, now let's get back to fishing." said Mr. Hanaki. Chell got out of the boat and turned it around before shoving it off and climbing back in.

"Ok now to find the Pokémon Center." Vel said looking around. Senna let out a meow and pointed behind him. "Heh I guess I can't navigate without a map." Vel said jokingly, and the two made their way through the doors. Immediately once they entered they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello young man how may I help you today?"

"Umm.. I have an injured Pokémon and I would like you to treat it."

"Sure just hand me their Pokéball and I'll take care of the rest." Vel handed over the ball containing the Mantine and Nurse Joy turned around and placed it into a strange machine.

"What does that do?" Inquired Vel

"Well young man this is a healing machine. It's a very useful piece of technology that can cure light injuries from battles instantaneously." As she finished her sentence the machine made a little tune and lit up. Nurse Joy then removed the Pokéball and handed it back to Vel.

"Thank you." Vel said "So how much does this cost?" Nurse Joy let out a light giggle.

"Pokémon Centers are separately funded so it's of no charge to you."

"Really? That's awesome!" Vel chimed in ecstatically "Thank you so much Nurse Joy, I hope to see you again." And with that he turned around and ran out the doors.

"… Why would you say that at a hospital?" Nurse Joy muttered to herself.

"Ok now just to release this guy back and then we can catch the ferry to Snowpoint city." As the two reached the beach Vel pulled out the Pokéball and pressed the button to return it to it's original side. "Ok you're free to go back home little guy." Vel said and he threw out the Pokéball releasing the Mantine back into the sea. It landed in the ocean and turned around to face Vel and Senna. "I'm releasing you back into the wild now." Vel said with a smile. The Mantine gave him a nasty glare and shot water straight at Vel's face. "Ah hey, stop that!" he said jumping in surprise and when he opened his eyes the Pokémon was nowhere to be seen. "He didn't seem happy about that at all." Vel said to Senna trying to get the water out of his face with his sleeve. Giving up on this endeavor he decided to take off his shirt and put on another. "Alright" he said still shivering a bit from the water. "Now to get to the ferry." The two set out to make their way to the docks. Upon reaching the town they saw a burly sailor standing in front of a large boat. Vel ran over and asked "Is this the ferry that will take us to Snowpoint City?"

"Yes it is. It's 500 Poké for one ticket." Vel handed the man the money. "Ok sir you will be in room 5. I suggest you get on now because we leave in 30 minutes." The sailor said handing Vel a room key.

"Thank you. Will do." Vel said as the sailor moved to the side allowing them passage. Vel and Senna made their way up the ramp and into the cabin of the ship. Upon reaching the door they opened it and began walking down the hallway. "Room One. Two. Three. Four. Here we are, room five." Vel stated opening the door with the key card. Upon entering the room. Vel sighed, the fatigue due to lack of sleep finally catching up to him. "Ok girl imma go to sleep. Feel free to wake me up if you need me." he said and he simply closed his eyes, landed face first onto the bed, and dosed off.


	3. Chapter 3 Snowpoint

**So here's chapter 3. If you'd like feel free to leave a review. Also if there is something that you want me to add to the story pm me and i'll try to figure it out with you.**

Vel woke to Senna jumping up and down on his chest.

"What's up girl?" He asked groggily. Senna jumped off of him and ran over to the window, motioning for him to follow. He slowly made his way over and peered out the porthole. "Oh hey I can see Snowpoint from here." Vel said. He looked down to see an excited Senna motion towards the door. "I see, you want fresh air now?" She simply meowed back. "You got it, just let me just collect our stuff real quick." Vel quickly picked up his satchel and put on his now dry jacket. Then he quickly checked and fixed his hair then turned. "Ok I'm ready let's head out." and with that the two left the room. Out in the hallway they began the walk out to the deck. Upon opening the door to the outside the two were greeted with a freezing wind. "Ooh jeez!" Vel exclaimed as he immediately began to shiver. "Sure is cold now. Woah what's this?" he said as he noticed that the deck was surprisingly crowded. Before he took another step he noticed how badly Senna was shaking. "Come here Senna." Vel commanded and as she started to step towards him he picked her up and stuffed her into his jacket. Senna then poked her head out at the neck of the jacket, her shivering stopped. "Alright now let's go find out what the crowd is all about." Vel said pointing towards the group of people as he started walking. As he snaked his way through the massive huddle he noticed Cynthia the Champion waving to all the people and answering some questions.

"Oh you want to know the secret to becoming the champion? Well that's a trade secret. If you want to know then challenge me someday, and win." Cynthia said her confidence overflowing from her body. As she looked for another person with a question she paused. "Vel? Vel Corr is that you?" Vel froze. The entire crowd turned to see who Cynthia was motioning to. "It is you. Wow it's been some time. The last time I saw you was your mother's birthday two years ago."

"Umm… Uhh…" Vel stammered as the crowd began to murmur.

"Is that really him?"

"Wow, what's he doing here?"

"Yeah I thought he was supposed to be studying in Kanto with Prof. Oak."

Vel was frozen with fear, face going pale.

"Hehe still as shy as ever I see." Cynthia giggled. Before she could say another word Vel turned tail and bolted back to his room. After he got through the door he slammed it shut and slid his back down the wall, hyperventilating. As he sat there Senna climbed out of the jacket and started rubbing her face on him in an attempt to calm him down. They sat there trying to calm down for 30 minutes until the two of them heard the boat horn go off signaling that they had arrived. After waiting a few more minutes Vel let out a sigh and stood up. Slowly and quietly Vel cracked open the door and peeked down the hallway checking for people. Once he was satisfied that nobody was in the hall he began walking. Vel decided that he would go the opposite direction down the hall, in case anyone was waiting for him back down the other path. As he rounded the corner he nearly screamed. He nearly ran into Cynthia who was leaning on the wall, seemingly waiting for him. "There you are. I thought you would come through this way. I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you in front of all those people." Cynthia said sincerity in her words.

"Oh. It's… it's fine, I am happy to see you again." Vel replied.

"It's nice to see you here. I'm glad that you're father finally loosened up about you leaving the house. I knew your mother had been trying to change his mind. Guess it finally worked."

"Hehe, yeah it was quite unexpected." Vel said lying through his teeth. "So what are you doing on this boat?"

"You're quite the observant kid, I'm surprised you missed me, I visited the Corr mansion earlier this week to contact your mother about a business proposition. I received word that a professor from the Alola region wanted a new design for a Pokédex. They wanted it to be sentient so that trainers could learn more about Pokémon and possibly be safer when adventuring." Cynthia explained. "I knew it would be something only she could achieve so I thought I'd pass the word along to her about it."

"I see. Well that sounds like a complicated device. No wonder she's been spending all her time in the lab as of recent." Vel said. "Anyway I've gotta get going, Senna and I have a lot of training ahead of us."

"You got it. Just make sure you work on that anxiety problem of yours." Vel let out a nervous laugh and returned Senna to his jacket again as he ran back outside. Once again outside Vel looked around to see if anyone else was looking for him. Satisfied that nobody was still around he ran down the ramp and into Snowpoint. Another chilling gust blew through the two causing them both to flinch. Vel took a quick look around and to his delight, saw a clothing store. He quickly bolted inside the store breathing a breath of fresh air as the warmth of the store washed over him.

"Welcome to the Snowpoint Fashion Center!" said the lady behind the reception desk. "How may I help you today?"

"H-hi." Vel replied still recovering from the icy winds. "D-d-do y-you s-s-s-sell-"

"Teehee, yes we do sell more appropriate clothes for this climate." She giggled.

"T-t-thank you." Vel said back as he began his search for warmer clothing. He perused around the shop until he finally found everything he wanted. He decided to pick a thick blue puff jacket, solid black snow pants and black and blue shin high boots. After changing in the changing rooms he walked back to the receptionist.

"Find everything you wanted?" she asked

"Yes thank you."

"That'll be 5,000 Poké." Vel handed over the card and she swiped it in her machine. "Alright you're all set. Have a nice day and stay warm."

"Thank you. Let's go Senna." Vel said and once again found a way to cradle her in his jacket. Leaving the store, Vel said aloud "Ok, now all we have to do is find a tent and maybe a sleeping bag." Just as Vel finished his sentence his stomach started making noises. *grumble*

"Oh yeah, I guess we haven't really eaten anything substantial outside of some of berries." Senna's stomach also began to growl. "Haha ok let's go find some food before we continue our spending spree. How about you decide where we go." Senna let out a light mew and poked out her tail. Vel followed her directions until they ran into a small café with the words "The Snover Soup House" written above the doors. "Is this where you want Senna?" She mewed and leapt from the jacket. "Ok, let's go get some grub!" Vel exclaimed and the two ran into the restaurant.

Immediately the two were hit with a wave of sound. "Wow sure is busy."

"Yeah well it is time for the Festival of Knowledge." Vel jumped hearing this. He turned to see a girl with long brown hair sitting in a booth.

"Oh, that's what's happening?" Vel inquired mood instantly dropping

"Oh, so you're familiar with this practice?"

"You could say that." Vel replied turning away from the woman.

"Interesting. Well I won't pry, seems like this is a topic I should steer clear from. I hope you still can enjoy the feast." The girl said getting up. "I hope I get to see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for the information." Vel said and waved good bye staring vacantly into the distance. He sat there mind racing, _Maybe… Maybe this year will be different. Maybe it'll choose me._ Noticing his uneasiness Senna quickly hopped up on the bench next to Vel and playfully bit his fingers. "Heh alright Senna, let's eat." The little Shinx meowed happily and they ordered their food and ate quickly. "Ok time to find an outdoor goods shop." The two walked around and found a nice store with all that they needed. They bought a sleeping bag, an insulated two man tent and a small pillow that would function as a bed for Senna. "OK Senna I hope that it's ok with you, but I want to stay for the festival." She looked up in confusion. "It just… it just seems like it could be fun." Senna nodded and snuggled into Vel's chest. "Thanks girl. Now just to find a nice place to stay the night. I've read that Pokémon Centers always allow anyone who needs a place to stay a bed for the night free of charge. So I was thinking we could stay there. Sound like a good idea?" Senna simply got more comfortable. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." And with that the two made their way to the Snowpoint Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center how may I help you this evening?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Hello Nurse, we were wondering if we could stay the night."

"Sure thing, here's the key you may stay in room 2. It'll be the first room up the stairs on the right."

"Thank you." Vel said and grabbed the room key heading up the stairs. Opening the door Senna jumped out of the jacket and quickly hopped up onto the bed falling asleep within seconds. "Heh wish I could be that carefree." Vel said enviously. He began taking off the multiple layers. After finally getting down to his boxers he hung all of his clothing neatly across the room before climbing into the bed next to Senna. Without opening her eyes she climbed up onto his chest and laid back down. Vel let out a light laugh and began petting her. "Let's hope tomorrow will be the day" Vel sighed.

His dreams were clouded. Images of Uxie flying around filled his mind. The Pokémon floated up to him and stared intently into his face. After what felt like an eternity the Legendary simply glided away. "NO COME BACK!" Vel shouted. "PLEASE. GIVE ME YOUR GIFT! DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!"

"WAIT!" Vel shouted as he sat up in bed launching an annoyed Senna off of him. "Oh. Oh, just a dream. I'm sorry girl. I didn't mean to wake you." Senna looked up at him, nodded and just laid back down. "I need to calm down." Vel looked at the clock which read 3:00. "I've got another chance. I won't blow it this time!" Vel said voice not conveying the true worry in his heart. He couldn't manage to catch any more sleep so he just sat in the bed motionless until he started to hear movement outside the window.

He slowly picked up and put on all of his gear that was strewn across the room. After Vel was finished getting ready he picked up the tired Shinx and carried her out of the room with him. "Thank's for the room Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome young man. Have a nice day." Nurse Joy chimed back.

Vel walked out and was greeted by many people hustling around setting up decorations and tables for the upcoming event.

"How about we help them out huh Senna?" Vel said running over to see if anyone wanted assistance. After hours of running around and putting up decorations it was finally time to begin. A large group of people began bringing huge portions of food and setting the table. Everyone began to group up around a podium as the mayor of Snowpoint got on it and began to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today is the 110th Festival of Knowledge where we give thanks to Uxie for bestowing upon us higher intelligence and see if there is someone worthy of being given Uxie's blessing." The crowd cheered. "And now we call out to Uxie." The mayor said raising his hands to the sky and the rest of the crowd followed Vel included. They stood there for some time until finally they caught sight of Uxie, floating down gently towards the group. It stopped before a large bowl of exotic fruits and began to chow down. After it finished it began to float over each and every person. As it made its way over to Vel it stopped and stared intently at him. Vel stared back in anticipation waiting for Uxie to reach out to him, but it didn't. It simply floated back into the sky and made its way over the trees again. Vel just stood there and stared, disbelief plastered all over his face. Uxie didn't choose him… Again. Vel didn't move, he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and stifle his tears.


End file.
